


Notes from the First Year of Marriage

by FrizzleNox



Series: Notes from a Marriage [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Husbands, Love Notes, M/M, Non Traditional Format, Non-Explicit Sex, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Whiskey with Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David and Patrick were given a pile of slips of paper as a wedding gift."Write down things that happen during your first year of marriage."David and Patrick's first year of marriage, as told through a series of notes.A modern epistolary fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Notes from a Marriage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440
Comments: 48
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anniversary





	Notes from the First Year of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something new with this fic. I'm hoping the format works.

David and Patrick were given a jar and a pile of slips of paper by one of the Brewer cousins at their wedding.

_“Write down things that happen during your first year of marriage and open this on your first anniversary. They don’t need to be happy of particularly notable, they can be things you learn about each other or yourselves.”_

Here are some of the notes that were inside.

9-3 I married the love of my life today. David looks really good in a kilt. I think I’ll keep him.

9-6 Alexis officially left for New York today. David checked out of the motel and moved in with me officially. 

9-14 Patrick has a bubble butt and nice thighs. I love waking up beside him every morning.

9-22 Spent our day off writing Thank You cards for our wedding presents. Patrick has the handwriting of a kindergartner.

9-30 Ray dropped off our wedding photos. David cried looking at them. 

10-1 Patrick has curls! He hasn’t gotten a haircut since the wedding and his curls are coming in. I love them!

10-19 Patrick made me breakfast in bed. #maritalbliss

10-31 David and I went to Twyla’s Halloween Party as Andy Warhol and one of his paintings. 

11-5 David looks _really_ good in a suit.

11-11 Closed on the Cottage. David and I are homeowners!

11-12 It’s our last night at Patrick’s apartment. I bought a house with my husband! 

11-13 Patrick and I have officially made love in every room in the cottage. 

11-15 Patrick is walking around the house naked. I’m freezing but I’ve got a nice view.

11-18 My driver’s license now says Patrick Nicholas Brewer-Rose. The address on it is the house I bought. I couldn’t be happier.

11-18 Officially became David Joseph Rose-Brewer today. I never thought I’d be so excited to get a new driver’s license photo.

11-20 David made me choose between Eggshell and Ecru paint today. I still can’t tell the difference.

11-23 Patrick brought me a blueberry muffin from the Cafe after he went to the Post Office. I love him.

12-1 Patrick looks really sexy chopping firewood. 

12-19 We put up our first Christmas Tree today. 

12-25 Christmas in Schitt’s Creek at the cottage. We hosted my parents, The Brewers, and Stevie. Patrick made an amazing roast turkey. We fucked under the Christmas Tree after everyone left.

1-1 Patrick kissed me at midnight. This year is off to a great start.

1-14 David got pulled over by the cops while singing Mariah Carey because his brake light was out. The look on his face when the cop turned on their lights was priceless.

1-20 David looks very cute all bundled up for the winter.

2-14 I had flowers delivered to the Rose Apothecary for Valentine’s Day. Patrick thanked me with a blow job in the storeroom.

2-14 I made David a heart-shaped pizza for dinner. He thought it was cheesy. I thought it was romantic.

2-20 It snowed a lot. David made me hot chocolate when I got in from shoveling. It was worth it.

2-22 We’ve been snowed in for two days. Alone time with Patrick is my favorite.

3-1 I love Patrick Brewer-Rose!

3-5 David’s chest hair is very sexy. 

3-14 David made me dinner and didn’t burn anything. I love that he’s learning how to cook.

3-18 Patrick can play the accordion. He pulled it out and played it last night at the little St. Patrick’s Day party we had. I married a musician.

3-20 I fall in love more with David Rose-Brewer every day.

3-28 Date night with Patrick. Visited a winery in Elm Dale. Wine drunk Patrick is fun.

4-2 Woke up to Patrick singing in his sleep. He denied it. It was _very_ cute.

4-6 The revival of Sunrise Bay debuted. We had a little watch party at the cottage with Twyla and Stevie.

4-15 First trip to New York to visit Alexis. 

4-16 David introduced me to New York pizza. 

5-1 Patrick bought me flowers because he wanted to. I love him.

5-5 David and I watched the Blue Jays game. He didn’t complain once. 

5-19 Patrick is in Toronto for a conference. I miss him so much. 

5-24 Patrick is an amazing kisser. 

6-2 First heatwave of the year and I convinced David to wear a nice t-shirt to the store. I love his arms.

6-22 Spent the weekend at the lake. Patrick got a sunburn. He looks like a lobster.

7-3 David told me he loved me more than pizza.

7-11 Patrick serenaded me with “Always Be My Baby” at Open Mic Night. I love him even more.

7-15 Patrick told me we’re going to Jake’s house for some Whiskey tonight.

7-16 Had whiskey with Jake and David. Would do it again. David makes the best faces when someone is eating his ass.

7-16 Watching Patrick get his dick sucked by Jake was hot. The way he fucked me in the shower when we got home was hotter.

7-29 We went and saw the Jazzagals perform in Elmridge and had a picnic dinner. I love our date nights.

8-2 The third anniversary of our first date and David’s Birthday. We had our traditional dinner at the cafe.

8-2 Patrick surprised me by flying Alexis in for my birthday. We had dinner at the Cafe and had drinks at the cottage. 

8-6 Patrick hit a home run at his baseball game. We celebrated with tacos after.

8-9 David threatened to adopt a pair of alpacas. I’m seriously considering it.

8-10 I taught David how to make S’Mores while we sat around the firepit in the backyard.

8-15 Patrick saved me from a spider that was in our bathroom. Best husband ever.

8-28 I love how David looks when he wears my t-shirts.

9-1 One year ago we had our Bachelor Party. This year has flown by.

9-2 This time last year I was falling asleep alone for the last time at the motel. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a crazy idea to maybe make this into a series, I'm not sure just yet. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Come ask me things on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
